


The Prison Cell

by TheHighlyFunctioningGay



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Floor Sex, Frost Giants - Freeform, Molloki, Prison, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighlyFunctioningGay/pseuds/TheHighlyFunctioningGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Frost Giants threaten the Earth, Molly seeks refuge in Asgard. But how safe can a girl be when Loki has his eye on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EversincethatNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EversincethatNaomi/gifts).



Molly

Molly's mouth hung open as she stared at the utter luxury that surrounded her. The marble floors, high golden walls that formed into a grand dome for a ceiling, and the sheer amount of people around her made her dizzy.

Maybe being hunted by the Frost Giants isn't a bad thing after all, she caught herself thinking. Then she immediately remembered herself. I shouldn’t be saying that. The Frost Giants are dangerous. Not only to me, but to the entire human world. If they succeed in their plan, and wipe out every doctor and scientist, every textbook and classroom, every record of the existence of science, it will doom the Earth. Nobody will ever be able to figure out how to fight the Frost Giants, and they would defeat us all in a heartbeat. Thank goodness Thor is allowing us doctors to stay here, out of harm’s way.

I wonder when the next group of us will arrive. Not like it matters, anyway. Molly sighed as she remembered her argument with Thor’s people. She begged them to take Sherlock to Asgard too, but they insisted that he was neither a doctor nor a scientist. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing she had ever done.

The night before leaving, she’d prepared a long goodbye speech. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. But, after the sleepless night she spent trying to calm her nerves before confronting him, and after the shaky, too-quiet admission of her love for him, she was rewarded with nothing but an amused grunt and a dismissive, “Goodbye, Molly.”

Of course, she had forgiven him. He was Sherlock. He wasn’t in touch with his feelings, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her. He just wasn’t aware of it yet.

Molly looked around at the sea of unfamiliar faces. She missed Sherlock already. Of course, some of her co-workers were here, too. But that wasn’t any consolation. None of them could ever replace Sherlock. No one could. And nothing would be the same without him.

Suddenly, a tall, green figure caught her eye. It was a man, with long, slicked back hair under a horned mask. His floor-length green cloak made it look as if he were floating instead of walking. The man looked down as he made his way through the crowd, a sullen expression on his face.

Loki

Thor is such a tosser, Loki thought as he looked out into the swarm of humans that flooded his home. He’s obviously only doing this for the PR. Inviting these mortals, these weak, squirming, bumbling idiots to our realm. Pathetic! Of course our parents are going to buy it. They’ll be convinced he is a noble hero. And everybody else will be, too. Loki sighed, looking out the window that was all the way at the other end of the room.

Suddenly, a human ponytail flashed in the corner of his eye and he looked down. He found himself face to face with a pale, doe-eyed female. She looked completely and utterly lost. When she noticed him, she peered up, and a look of fascination filled her eyes.

Those were the two things Loki loved in a woman- complete cluelessness, and total admiration. He looked her up and down, studying her tiny frame. A sly smile formed at the corners of his mouth. Dessert is served, he thought.

Then he caught himself, and wiped the smirk from his face. If he wanted to get in her pants, he would have to tread carefully. Loki gazed into Molly’s eyes, extending a hand out. “Hello, I’m Loki,” he said, smiling sweetly. Molly shook his hand tentatively. “I’m Molly,” she replied, almost too quietly to hear.

Molly

“There he is!” a loud voice boomed suddenly from across the room. It was Thor, surrounded by two guards on either side. “Arrest him!” He pointed out into the distance, and the guards began to charge. Their footsteps pounded the marble floors, and Molly realized they were running towards her. She screamed as one of them pushed her aside roughly. The impact was so strong that she nearly fell to the floor. Preoccupied with herself, she barely noticed the guards grab Loki, handcuff him, and haul him away.

When Molly collected herself, all she could see was the circle of people that had formed where Loki had stood.

She turned to face Thor as his voice reverberated through the air, filling her ears: “Ladies and gentleman, the arrest you have just witnessed was of my brother. He is, I’m sorry to say, the man who has caused the planet you all call home such grief. But fear not- he shall be kept in the prison of Asgard, under the highest security possible. He will no longer be able to communicate with the Frost Giants, and that will reduce their threat to humanity significantly.”

Molly couldn’t believe her ears. Loki, this sullen, sweet little boy, could not be responsible for the chaos she and her fellow humans have endured in the last few weeks. There must be some mistake. She had to find out the truth. She had to talk to Loki.

Loki

Heavy footsteps echoed through the prison, and Loki looked up from the corner he was sitting in. Seeing his brother walking towards him, he quickly created an illusion around himself. Straight hair, clean face, freshly laundered outfit. That’s how he wanted his brother to see him. Thor could take his freedom, but not his dignity. “What do you want?” Loki growled as Thor stopped in front of him. “I want nothing with you, brother.” Thor replied in a measured tone. “If it were up to me, I would not have any contact with you ever again. But our father has commanded me to be the one who carries news to you. He thinks it will help make your time here more bearable if you see your beloved brother once in a while.” Both Thor and Loki scoffed. “So what is this news, then?” Loki demanded. “Tell me and get out!”

“Molly, the woman you were speaking to before your arrest, wants to see you.” Loki’s eyes lit up instantly. “I see you don’t mind at all,” Thor continued. “I suppose some socialization would do you good. She will be here in a few hours,” he said, turning and walking away.

“Loki” an unsure voice called out, the sound hitting the walls and echoing through the prison. He recognized her voice immediately. It was Molly. But she looked nothing like the woman he had seen earlier. In the darkness, she was a figure wrapped in a hooded shawl, walking slowly towards him. In one hand, she held a basket covered by a cloth.

Loki snickered as she neared him. What a naïve little girl, thinking she can walk into his prison cell like that, he thought. He was going to take full advantage of her. He quickly removed the illusion that he’d cast upon himself, revealing to her his true form. A clean face and green suit was replaced by a weary, pale face, a head of curly, unruly hair, and old, tattered clothes. He wanted to evoke some motherly sympathy in her heart. It would make things all the more surprising when he took her. “Molly,” he groaned, as she entered his cell.

“Oh, Loki, what have they done to you?” Molly cried, her gaze falling over his dirty face, his rumpled curly hair, his weak, limp body. Her eyes fell on the angry red chafe marks on his wrists. She took one of his hands into hers, running her fingers over the scars. “Did they handcuff you?” Loki nodded slowly, keeping up his act by whimpering in pain when she touched his wrists.

Suddenly he heard a clicking sound and felt a tightness grip his wrist. He looked up to find himself cuffed to the wall. “W-what are you doing?” he asked in a baby voice. Their eyes met and Loki could see something- darkness mixed with lust, and a hint of disdain, all piercing straight into his soul. For a moment all he could do was stare back at her, mesmerized.

Then he snapped back into reality. He was not going to be humiliated like this. He mustered up all the strength he still had left. “Get me out of these handcuffs right now, you bitch!” he bellowed, violently trying to get free. He grabbed at Molly with his free hand, but missed. Molly just chuckled and cuffed his other hand.

“Why are you doing this?” Loki asked, exasperated. But the woman simply stared at him with her cold, dead eyes. Backing up a few feet, she kept her gaze square on Loki.

Then she slowly began to unwrap her shawl. Loki’s eyes widened as he caught the first glimpse of what was underneath. The cloth fell away from her body, revealing a skintight, black leather dress. He could see her boobs straining against the material, and a crooked smirk spread across his face. Loki’s eyes traveled down her body. He noted her full breasts, her small waist, the curve of her hips, and the way the leather clung to her body, the light playing with the dark material, causing white streaks to accent her hard nipples.

Loki chuckled quietly, but his voice faded when he saw her reach around to what seemed like a small incision on the back of her dress. She reached down, then lifted her arm up, pulling out a riding crop. Loki’s mouth dropped open. “Molly- Molly, what are you going to do with that?” he stuttered. The dominatrix’s eyes darkened even more, though Loki hadn’t thought that was possible. She smiled wide as she stepped closer to him. “P-please don’t,” he begged, his body shaking, causing the metal of the handcuffs to rattle noisily against the wall. Molly stopped in front of him. Loki felt his body slacken as she stared into his very soul.

He watched her swing her arm back, her eyes claiming his cheek as her target. Loki shut his eyes tight, readying himself for the pain. Molly aimed, then swung forward, gaining speed as the crop flew through the air. Loki could hear the zip of the crop in his ear as it neared him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Frantically searching the room, he saw that he was alone. He moved his arms to make sure he wasn’t bound, then wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It was just dream. Nothing more. Molly would probably be here in a few hours and he would take what he wants.

But his thoughts flashed back to his dream, and suddenly he was nervous at the thought of being alone with her in his cell. He heard the whizzing of the riding crop through the air again, and it made him shudder.

Maybe that’s how women felt with him. Was he too rough when he had sex? He wondered. No, of course not. They liked it. He never asked if they did, but…they did…didn’t they?

Loki shook his head, trying to clear the dazed feeling clouding his thoughts. He remembered Molly’s face on the first day they met. Her big brown eyes were wide with excitement as she took in every detail of Loki’s home, as if it were something from a wonderful fairytale, as opposed to the boring place he had come to despise. He remembered the way her ponytail swished through the air as she turned this way and that, admiring everything she could lay eyes on. Loki laughed as he remembered the displeased look on people’s faces when her hair slapped them in the face.

Slapping. That’s something he’s done to a lot of women. So why was he so scared at the thought of someone doing it to him? It was only fair that he’d experience what he’d done to others. But he didn’t want to know how that felt. And, quite honestly, remembering how sweet and innocent Molly was, he didn’t think he could do it to her, either.

So he’d have to cancel on Molly.  

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. “Loki?” Molly called out.

This was just like his dream. His heartbeat began to accelerate, his hands shaking. Why am I so nervous? It won’t be like my dream. It doesn’t have to be like anything at all. We don’t have to have sex. That’s probably not the reason she’s here, anyway. I bet she wants to know why I got arrested. And talk about her feelings or some corny crap like that.

Loki thought for a second, then allowed his illusion to dissipate.

Molly

Molly gasped at the sight of the prisoner. Loki, her Loki, sat slumped against the wall, with a look of pure exhaustion on his face. His skin was a sickly green color, and the corners of his eyes were a bright shade of red.

“Loki…” she whispered, walking over slowly, and kneeling next to him. He cringed as she reached toward him, but she brought her hand to his face and cradled it so gently, that he instantly relaxed into it. “Are you alright?” she asked. She knew full well that he wasn’t, but she needed some way to fill the silence.

Loki nodded slowly, gazing intently into Molly’s eyes. He was searching them for any bit of malice or ill will. But all he could see was concern and sympathy.

“Why did you come here?” he asked, his voice raspy and weak.

Molly dropped her hand from Loki’s cheek. “I came because I needed to know… are you really behind all of this? Are you leading the Frost Giants?”

Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “Yes. But it was a big mistake. I didn’t know… I couldn’t have known… that some humans were so…breathtaking.” He spoke quickly, to get it all in before Molly could react to his admission of guilt. His eyes were still closed, flashbacks of his dream playing back in his head.

Suddenly he felt Molly’s heat on his body. He opened his eyes to see her hovering over him, her lips inches away from his. “Molly, I-” he started, but she leaned in, taking his lips with hers. An unfamiliar warmth spread over his belly. She leaned away, and now it was his turn to move. He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist. Molly’s lips tasted sweet, and Loki’s kisses became more urgent as he reveled in the taste. Molly tried darting her tongue out to meet Loki’s, and she giggled a little. She’d never done that before. But she liked it. The series of giggles made Molly’s breath tickle Loki’s lips, and he smiled.

His eyes traveled to her neck and he began to kiss her there, lightly running his fingertips down the side he wasn’t kissing. He let his tongue and lips explore her collarbone, and Molly arched her head back to give him easier access.

Molly

Feeling his light, feathery kisses against her skin, Molly couldn’t help but moan. She felt his fingers under her shirt, sliding over her firm belly as they lifted the material. She raised her arms and he took the shirt off, throwing it gently aside. He brought his lips to her breasts, kissing every inch of skin that was uncovered.

Then, his hands traveled to the back of her bra. He looked up at her and she nodded. Loki fumbled with the hooks for a moment, then the bra snapped free. Loki brought his mouth to Molly’s again, kissing her tenderly.

Then he kissed down her jaw, neck, boobs, and finally took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently on it, then ran the length of his tongue over it. He exhaled for a minute, collecting himself. Molly shuddered as his hot breath fell over her wet nipple.

Loki kissed Molly’s lips again, gently leaning against her to lay her on her back. He slid on top of her, his hands cupping her boobs as he kissed down her belly.

Molly giggled as his breath tickled her sensitive skin. When he got to the edge of her jeans, she inhaled sharply. Loki looked up at her, and she smiled nervously, biting her lip. He unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off her. Then he gently gripped one of her thighs, kissing along the inside, moving closer and closer to her panties. Molly shuddered with anticipation. Loki flashed her a toothy grin, as he began to tease the soft skin of her inner thigh with his tongue.

Every stroke of Loki’s tongue sent tingles right into Molly’s clit. “Loki,” she moaned, thrusting her hips up toward his mouth.

Loki

Loki knew he should oblige. He should pull her panties off and please his little visitor, but he loved watching her squirm under him.

He gave her thigh one last kiss and moved his mouth over her panties. The white material was so wet that it was transparent, and he could see the tiny bud of her clit. He pressed his tongue against the fabric and gave a long, slow lick. “Lokiii,” Molly hissed through clenched teeth. Her hands were in his hair, and she was beginning to pull it a little too hard.

Loki remembered the dream he had. Maybe it’s best to be nice, he thought. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties and pulled them off. A smile spread across his lips as he saw how wet she was. For him. She was wet for him. And he wanted to give her something in return for that.

He brought his mouth to her clit again, and began to lick. “Ohhh,” Molly breathed, tiny squealing sounds escaping her lips. “Loki…Loki…Loki…” she whispered. She could feel the heat begin to build up inside her.

Suddenly, Loki stopped. “No,” she whined, as he pulled away from her. She sat up as he fiddled with his trousers, then finally pulled them off along with his pants. Looking between his legs, Molly giggled. Then she stopped herself, covering her mouth.

“What?” Loki asked, slightly annoyed.

“Nothing, it’s just…so...cute.” She let herself smile as she studied his penis. It was about seven inches long, and light pink at the tip. It was just…a penis. And yet, Molly couldn’t help thinking it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

For a moment, Loki considered asking her for a blowjob. But seeing the sheer need in her eyes, and on her panties for that matter, he decided to save that for next time.

Hovering over her, Loki leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. His eyes traveled between their legs as he positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed in slowly. Molly and Loki moaned in unison. It sounded almost as if they were harmonizing.

Loki slowly began increasing speed, his gaze locked with Molly’s. He could see the hunger in her eyes, mixed with satisfaction. He kissed her again and again, enjoying the warmth of her breath as she let out sharp little gasps.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time sex had felt this good. Certainly not when he was dominating whoever he happened to be fucking that night. But this…this was slow and tender and real. And it felt amazing.

Waves of heat shot into his cock, his hips involuntarily picking up speed. “Molly,” he cried, his voice far away and completely distraught.

Hearing her name called so desperately, Molly felt her hips buck into Loki’s. She thrust back against him, trying to take in as much of him as possible.

Loki could feel Molly’s walls clenching around his cock, milking it as if she wanted him to cum this very second.

 “Molly, I don’t think I can-” “Me neither,” she cried, before arching her back, her entire body shaking.

The sensation of Molly’s orgasm around Loki’s cock was too much. He threw his head back, his long hair flying this way and that. He emptied himself into her before pulling out, and collapsing with his head on her chest.

They laid in silence for a long time, listening to each other’s gentle breathing. Then Molly wrapped her arms around Loki, he snuggled deeper into her neck, and they dozed off into the darkness of the prison cell, which didn’t feel much like a prison cell anymore. 


End file.
